Transformers Cybertronian Universe
by lordMaxen
Summary: Alternate history of the robot race.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers**

**By LordMaxen**

**Introduction.**

**Prologue.**

**"Before time began there was the Cube" - so said Optimus Prime to the new generations of autonomous robotic organisms . "We know not where it comes from but we know it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born...".**

**Chapter 1.**

**The birth of Cybertron and its solar system.**

**The Allspark, the great creature, that forged a powerful, wonderful and terribly tragic race.**

**The Cube uses Fate itself to traverse through the vastness of space. It can increase and decrease and change its shape at will. Finally the Cube thinks to itself :"Why don't I make a planet to rest upon and live?" So an energy channel is sent into midspace from the Cube, and a quick explosion and ... A planet is born from a creature that is powerful beyond measures!**

**The planet from then on was named, Cybertron. Twice the size of Jupiter and five times the mass. Then the Sun was made and four more planets of the same type as Cybertron only a lot smaller. The Sun of Cybertron is not made of gases, nor is it made of "fuel", it's made of pure Energon, the lifesource of the future race that is planned by the Allspark. Stable, unstable Energon fills the Sun.**

**The Cube circled its creation four times and landed on its most distant planet, Cybertron.**

**To be Continued**

**A suinyi! ****(Transformer language)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**The Allspark.**

**"The Allspark, is our life-giver."**

**The Cube is a creature of totally unlimited power. It has been said that it created time, the dimensions and the universes. Encrypted on the Cube are strange hieroglyphics and symbols, that later became the alphabet of the Transformers. On the Allspark there is also the history of the robot race and the Prophecy of who and what shall do or must do. The history of the wonderful and strange race is from the birth of Omniversus Primus to the invasion of the Klambarknu, from the battle of the Matrix and the Harvester to the voyages of the Three.**

**And the history unfolds of the mighty race.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stage 1 **

**From the birth of Omniversus Primus to the battle of the Matrix and the harvester.**

**Chapter 3**

**The birth of Omniversus Primus.**

**The Allspark, a creature of creation became bored of itself on his great planet, that was fit for a race of immense power.**

**So the Cube decided to make one creature to see how he would do on this giant planet. Strange energetic pulses and portals began to open! Metal crushed, energy transferred parts connected, and so was created the very first Autonomous Robotic Organism.**

**First the Allspark made a core or the inside of the new creature. He filled it with Energon, that formed an energy flow for the creature to live. Then added was the lower or primary protective armor, in the very middle of the chest was a chamber of very small sizes, as big as a baseball, in this chamber there was put a brilliant shining light, as light as a star, it was the Spark- the heart of every Transformer, without it, a Transformer is nothing but metal.**

**Then the Allspark added another three layers of protective armor to protect this new, beautiful and brilliant creature, the Cube called him Primus..., Omniversus Primus.**

**At first Primus couldn't stand on his bipedal stabilizing servos. He fell like a broken toy, to the ground and his eyes did not shine, which is the sign of life of any Transformer.**

**The Allspark wasn't happy about what happened and checked what was wrong. The Energon that was in Primus wasn't connected to the Spark. Then a few more of energy and ... Wonder!!! The light flickered in Primus' eyes, his hand helped him stand up and he stood like a knight in shining armor. The Cube was very proud with greatest creation.**

**The Allspark, as the "Life-giver", gave Primus almost unlimited knowledge, but he didn't give knowledge to Primus about his creator.**

**And so began the history of the great Transformer race.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Great Prophecy.**

**The Allspark , as said before, holds the history and the Fate of its race. As well as an encrypted history of what happened, what is happening and what will happen, there is the Great Prophecy of the Allspark:**

**"Where there is success, there is failure.**

**Where there is joy, there is grief.**

**Where there is beauty, there is ugliness.**

**Where there is greatness, there inferiority.**

**Where there is GOOD****, ****there is Evil."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**The voyages of Primus.**

**Omniversus Primus came out of a cave-like shelter, which was later called the Life-giving Cave, where the Allspark lay. Primus looked around, and observed his surroundings with a ultra - broad spectrum scanner. Physical, chemical, and other alien types of identifiers.**

**Transformers are not regular robots- non-thinking pieces of walking metal. These robots can feel and they have emotion, although they cannot reproduce and eat and breath like humans, but they do something similar to eating. Happiness, sadness, love, grief, over joy, shame, revenge, frenzy, rage, pride, proudness, loneliness and other emotions.**

**Primus felt lonely when he didn't see any creatures or friends. And so began the geographical voyage of Omniversus Primus. **

**He began to go North through the Great Plain, which became a site of countless battles. The plain is as big as the continent of Africa. He went on and he thought: "What if I adopt a new form of transportation, anyway I am a mechanical being with reaction and thought." Then he thought up a strange car-looking vehicle with a hyper engine, that let him go at a thousand miles per hour. That was the first transformation.**

**In the South were the Wide Lands- barren desolate lands.**

**The second voyage was along the equator from the cave to the East and back to the cave from the West. Along his way Primus saw a cracked desert-plain. He felt a tingling by the lava - like powder in the cracks and crevasses. He called it the Crippled Desert, which in the Great War became the Impassable Desert. Then many more wonders did Primus see along his voyage: the great mountainous plateau of Ky where the greatest city- fortress was built, the magnificent city of Ky Alexa , which means the city on Ky. He saw the mountain of Sight- the highest peak on all of Cybertron, seventeen kilometers high. And he saw the plateau of Darkness and the plateau of Sanger, both plateau were places of great cities and kingdoms.**

**The great voyages of Primus were successful, and he by looking at how big Cybertron and universe was, he began his first lessons of " astronomy'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**The lust for Energon.**

**After five centuries of life Primus felt very strange, he felt like he hasn't been eating or drinking (for humans). He started rusting, the most horrible and feared death of all Transformers. Primus analyzed in his advanced scanners, that he was low on Energon. No Energon, body starts to rust. Primus learning " Astronomy" looked at the Sun of the Cybertronian solar system. He felt something calling out to him, some energy source. He then transformed into a comet like form, a transitional mode and flew off to the Sun.**

**While Primus was flying through space he saw many things he didn't see from the planet: he spotted a few nebulas and quasars and yes even galaxies. His scanners are more powerful and advanced then the Hubble telescope a million fold.**

**As Primus came to the Sun he analyzed and detected that the Sun...!, the Sun was out of totally pure Energon. All different kinds of stances of Energon, so Primus decide to take some of it. He thought he would melt and die but Energon isn't hot, its temperature is only 30 degrees Celsius, that is why Cybertron was cold.**

**Energon is a very strange form of energy, to humans it might look like some colored glop, but Energon is so powerful that it can even short-circuit human electricity, it has a particular common form and color which is fit for Transformers uses. The Transformers need Energon that is bright to grass green Energon in the form of cubes. Now the color of the Energon resembles the stance of the energy and the form is made naturally by gravity and other forces.**

**Transformers are almost fireproof. They can handle heat of a giant white star and cold of about minus 3000 degrees Celsius, unless the don't have a malfunction in their life support systems that protect a Transformer.**

**Transformers get their energy from Energon cubes. Very strange for energy to be in cubes, but this energy was created by the Allspark itself. Transformers engulf Energon as food or drink, for humans, than it is processed in a Transformer and is sent to the Transformers grabbers, stabilizing servos and processors and weapons and other systems of a Transformer that need Energon. For the later generations of Transformers it takes 2000 years to process, for Primus it takes only 500 years, for them its 5 weeks for humans.**

**So Omniversus Primus engulfed a little more than he needed to, but he didn't overload and explode, instead the extra Energon is stored near the Spark and can be used for healing, repair or other crucial actions. Primus took some Energon back to Cybertron for him to live. Then a spark lit up in Primus's main processor, and he thought to himself. "How can I be alone, why am I getting extra Energon, that I won't need for a time, there must be something that created me, I must have descendants!" The Allspark wasn't anticipating this, Primus might understand that there's the Allspark and might become all-powerful.**

**Primus came back to Cybertron an put the Energon in the cave where he was forged, he began to search for something that made him or a trace of whatever made him, but his searches were in vain.**

**Tu lyu lya! Lo lo i ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The building of the Harvesters and the death of Omniversus Primus.**

**After a long and unsuccessful search for a creator, Primus decided that he must have descendants and that he shall make a route for them to take to harvest Energon from other solar systems and to show how much they think about their ancestor. Primus lifted off from Cybertron and headed into a the vastness of space.**

**Long was the journey of Omniversus Primus, he went to a solar system with a orange sun and a suitable planet to make a machine of great sizes- as big as the pyramid of Giza, that would shoot a beam to the sun and devour the sun and convert the gases into Energon cubes of perfect needs to Transformers. Primus was preparing for the arrival of mighty descendants.**

**Primus came to a planet with green liquid as oceans and strange, weird walking-flying creatures. Primus crashed down on this strange planet, and began to create the harvester out of local metal and rock. Primus rarely harvests Energon from his " pyramids", he's leaving to the descendants to harvest. He looked coldly at the creatures that were on the planet and thought that they were nothing but insects. Then Primus saw a carnivore devouring a herbivore and other weird creatures walking around the fields, and pity fell over him. He destroyed his harvester, and sent a message back to Cybertron saying: " Do not harm life, do not harvest suns that support life, even if inferior, protect." And so continued his journey, Primus.**

**Then Primus came to a planet that was rich in resources, with a sun and eight more planets. He made the harvester and didn't see any life, YET. He decided to go on to the next solar system and maybe to the next galaxy. When he launched a serious malfunction occurred in his life support systems and ................... TRAGEDY! The second sentence of the Prophecy was fulfilled: " Where there is joy, there is grief!" Primus melted passing near the sun. What a tragic death of any Transformer, but the Spark of Primus formed a dagger-like capsule and flew off to Cybertron.**

**......................................................**

**Shen chi chi, he ho!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**The birth of the Thirteen Primes.**

**A shock came over the Allspark. Primus is dead! The second sentence of the Prophecy was fulfilled! The Allspark of what Primus said about descendants, this tome the Cube took it seriously, this time these Transformers shall be the most powerful of all Transformers. These shall be the 13 descendants of Primus- the Primes.**

**A wormhole is opened, and metal is connected, energy turned into invisible matter and back to energy. The first Prime was forged - as tall as a four story building, as beautiful as a knight and shining like the sun of the armor, but yet a strange shine it was. The shine had brilliant orange tenors in it. This was the color of the power release vents of the Primes. The Allspark gave them power from the Big Bang itself, and that they have so much power in them, that they to very slowly release the power. If they don't release their energy, then they'll turn into non-corporeal Energon entities. As well as having release vents for the power, the Primes have devices to gain power, on their helmets and/or back are strange blue, blue-gray flaps- these are the power catchers and partially emotion expressers.**

**The first and the oldest of the Primes was, as well as being one of the 3 Great Primes, given great strength and courage for battles and adventures. He was given a single great Energon sword, that can smite a skyscraper. He will have a descendant with a beautiful but yet very tragic destiny. The first Prime was the strongest of the Primes and the tallest. The second Prime, though a little shorter, but more quick-minded and dexterous than his older brother. He inherited a one-headed great throwing spear of huge distances. The third Prime, a great lover of life and all living things was one of the kindest of all the Primes. He was given a quick healing power to increase the speed of self-repair of a Transformer. The fourth, fifth and sixth Primes were all great leaders and warriors, staunch and brave in battle. They were given smiting maces. The seventh Prime - the wisest of the wise, who became the second great Prime. He was awarded two powerful cutting sickles. The eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth Primes were the great Councilors or the Thinkers of the Transformers race, the twelfth Prime was the third and last Great Prime. These Primes were given slashing daggers.**

**The thirteenth Prime, was not like his brothers, he was high, noble and beautiful and he power of every of his older brothers. He fulfills the Great Prophecy, although he fulfills it on the wrong side. Later he was cursed for betraying and killing many of his own race and even his brothers! He also started a new, terrifying, evil, cruel and poisoned race- The DECEPTICONS. When he was cursed he was from then on named the FALLEN. He was given the double sided spear, that was the most lethal weapon of all the Primes.**

**For the Primes the Allspark forged a great host of helpers and companions to colonize Cybertron. To help in war and in peace, and even in friendship were two great Transformers: Ironhide the toughest of the tough, the strongest of the strong, and the most skillful master-at-arms and warrior, and Ratchet- the chief Medic of the Primes and a strong and stubborn warrior as well. **

**The Primes decided to make separate realms to live in, but they shall be in eternal alliance with each other. And so were made the 13 realms of the Primes. The first realm was around the plateau of Sanger, and there was built the throne city of the first Prime and the Hall of Council for his brothers. The city was called Sanger Alexa which means, the city on the plateau of Sanger. The Great Plain was divided into three realms- Prime 2,3 and 4. The fifth and sixth Primes shared the plateau of Ky, the great plateau. Prime seven had a very small realm on the outskirts of the Crippled Desert. Primes 8, 9, 10, 11 made huge-land kingdoms in the South. The twelfth Prime took the plateau of Darkness and made a cave-like fort to hide from enemies. The thirteenth Prime took the Mountain of Sight, for many purposes, first of all he took it to spy on his brothers, second, he made it into an impenetrable fortress with secret passes and traps. This all meant one thing for the thirteenth Prime- Ambition.**

**In all the Primes were expect a rapid growth of their civilization and to live in peace with aliens and creatures. But peace was not to be.**

**A tsi. Rach!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**The two Legends.**

**Cybertron for a long while did not know an enemy, but soon the enemy came. A creature of enormous sizes landed in the Great Plain and started to ravage and destroy the land around. The fourth Prime sent forth a force of 50 Warriors to wrestle or put down the monster. The beast with its mighty claws and teeth crushed many of the Autobots, and they came back to the Prime. Then the second Prime sent the best and bravest warrior he had to kill the vicious beast. His name was Dodger. A skillful, tricky and incredibly strong warrior. He thanked his leader for this mission and set off to kill this dangerous monster.**

**Dodger in the future has a strange and interesting Fate. He becomes the guardian of Cybertron and sets off to outer solar systems to find and kill monsters or creatures that pose a threat to his giant home planet. After a fight with a dangerous monster his main processor is badly damaged as well as his main repair systems and he drifts back to Cybertron. When he finally comes to Cybertron, it would be changed forever and ever.**

**Dodger came, to a crater where the monster was chewing metal from the dead Autobots and green liquid came out of them on every bite. Then Dodger cried out: " Be gone foul beast, thou shall fall and perish into fire, of stay thee here!" The monster growled and charged the brave warrior. For many days they fought and battled, and finally the monster fell dead to the feet of Dodger. " Told thou shall perish, now shall never come to our land foul beast of vacuum!"- said to the monster the High warrior, and he picked up the monster and carried him off to his leader.**

**At the same time in the South near the Mountain of Sight a strange alien landed to take the mountain and live there. A few miners saw this alien land and prepare for war. The miners hadn't enough time to tell the guards, nor did they have enough time to prepare for a group battle. So one miner stepped out and told his fellow miners, that he shall fight, the intruder. His name was Unicron. He came out to the alien and cursed the intruder to be off the planet, the alien turned around and looked at Unicron with curious and envious eyes, and the creature threw the first blow at Unicron, but every hit the alien tried to make the miner would dodge the hit. Finally the alien struck Unicron dead on the Spark chamber and almost broke it, and it sent the miner flying a few meters backwards, but he got up on his knees. The alien was about to crush Unicron when, he jumped onto his legs and blinded the creature with a narrow very bright light beam. The alien was shocked by the light, and Unicron used his last powers to turn on his frill weapons for mining, jumped onto the aliens head and drilled holes into the slimy skull. Blue blood splattered over him, but he killed the intruder. The fellow miners of Unicron carried him into the mountain for repair and recovery.**

**A week past by and the oldest of the Primes heard of the deeds of these two brave Transformers and called them to his court. He honored them and gave them powers to become the defenders of Cybertron. Many Transformers cheered and praised them for their victories. **

**These are the two Great Legends of Cybertronian history.**

**Bloi, blo loi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**The growth and colonization.**

**After repulsing the aliens, the 13 Primes focused their aims for colonizing the remaining four planets of the Cybertronian solar system. The Allspark at that time the Allspark was at full capacity, forging new generations of autonomous robotic organisms. A Transformer named, Jetfire, from the 13 realm was given the task to lead a host of about twenty thousand colonists to the four remaining planets in the solar system. On one of the planets there was a living creature already settled up. It was a bird-like creature that was a herbivore. The colonizers were more than surprised to see a creature on such a planet. They prepared to kill this weird bird, but they remembered the words of the Primes- do not harm life at any cost. They left the bird alone and they built a small city around the nest of the birds family. The city was called the Birds Complex because the city designed to like a birds nest. While Jetfire was colonizing the remains of the solar system, Firestorm and his brother Breakaway, were sent by the Primes to colonize other outside solar systems. The Primes weren't all that interested in colonizing outside worlds because Cybertron was still short on its population.**

**Firestorm and Breakaway came to a solar system that had a blue giant as a sun, the colonists moved away to the outer planets of the system. Firestorm liked the adventures of traveling through space, but Breakaway missed his home, the planet where he was forged. So Breakaway said to his brother: " Good bye my dear friend see you sometime on Cybertron or elsewhere." "Do not grieve Breakaway, for we go to our own pleasures to make us happy, see you sometime soon."- Firestorm replied. **

**While the colonizing was proceeding the Allspark was forging Transformers faster than ever and then, it forged something magnificent to all the Transformers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**The birth of the 12/13 descendants of the Primes.**

**The Primes understood, that they would need great followers or descendants like themselves to Primus. So the 12 Primes gathered( they told the 13 Prime but he forgot) a group consisting of themselves, at the plateau of Ky, and they went to the "Life-giving Cave" where the Allspark lay. The thirteenth Prime was on his throne on the Mountain of Sight, but this time he failed to see where his brothers were going.**

**And came to the Cave the 12 Primes did and prayed to the Allspark: "Oh great and mighty life-giving Allspark, the forger of our race, the life- giver to Primus, our ancestor, let us have descendants to continue our dynasty of the Primes and lead our race to greatness and exploration!" They prayed for a week, the Allspark did not answer their prayers, but just kept forging more and more Transformers. The Cube of course heard what his beautiful and powerful creatures said, he planned to give them descendants of great might and power, when the colonies are set up and starting to send messages to Cybertron of exploration.**

**So a year and another, the colonies were set up and exploration began anew. Then the Primes were called by the Allspark:"Thou shall have descendants for thou might, live long thee shall live joy, and in grief, here I now give you thou descendants." An energy channel opens, materials put together and voices call: "Step forth thou 1, 7 and 12, thou shall have one to three descendant, give power to thy creation, make him thou great!" The first, seventh and twelfth Primes understood what " one to three descendant" meant. The first descendant was coming to shape. The first Prime gave power, and his two brothers gave power to the first appeared descendant. " This shall be mine and my brothers 7 and 12 descendant, his name from now and ever and forever will be the name of greatness and wisdom and might, his name shall be Optimus Prime!"- said the first of the Primes. Then came the descendants of 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6, they were- Rodimus Prime, Gamma Prime, Lambda Prime, Magnus Prime and Alpha Prime. The descendants of 7 and 12 are Omega Prime and Ultra Prime. For 8, 9, 10 and 11 the Allspark forged- Vector Primes, Beta Prime, Exsus Prime, Psi Prime. But a thirteenth descendant was, forged, and so missed his descendant the 13 Prime. The intended Autobots name was Autotron, one of the wisest of thirteen descendants. Because the 13 Prime didn't give power to Autotron, the Allspark forged him a helper and best, friend, his name Starscream.**

**the Primes left back to their realms with their descendants, and joined together were the realms of the 1, 7 and 12 Primes. Autotron and Starscream lived with the Joined Realm. The 13 Prime was furious. That was the start of the Golden Age of the Transformers magnificent race.**

**Hula si iya! Hun kato ku lia! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**The first encounter.**

**As the race of the Allspark grew and prospered, another race of aliens looked on Cybertron with eager and envious eyes. They were going to conquer the Transformers and turn them to slaves. These aliens were called the Arkarians- they had that of a man, wings and arms of a dragonfly, and legs of an elephant. These were very weird and scary- looking aliens, but the Transformers were "untouched" by fear. The 5 and 6 Primes were the closest to the landing site of the Arkarians, they sent a host about 100000 strong. Another 10000 came from the Great Plains and some 50000 from the Crippled Desert. A huge host and powerful it seemed, but they lacked organization and discipline, they thought of the individual. The host of about 170000 looked like a horde of barbarians to the Arkarians.**

**Messengers were sent to the 13 Prime for reinforcements, but the Prime started gathering a force very slowly, hoping to seize power from his "dead" brothers.**

**The Arkarians had a strictly disciplined army. A variety of units from long range weapons to armored vehicles and atmospheric flying vessels and a powerful space fleet. The forces of the Arkarians drew their battle lines on the Great Plain. The Arkarians put their first line as follows: the 32 heavy weapons regiment, the 1st armored division in the center, and the 34 infantry regiment on the left flank. In the second line was a reserve strike force consisting of: the 31 infantry regiment on the right flank, in the center were positioned the 2nd armored division and the 141 mechanized infantry regiment.**

**The Transformers plan was to concentrate the bulk of their troops on the left flank to hit the Arkarians and push them off the field, but because the Transformers lacked discipline their attack fizzled. Ironhide was ordered to take the most elite force of about 500 warriors and make a diversionary attack in the center, he would be supported by the attack on the right by the 2 and 4 Primes.**

**A terrifying battle raged for 10 days, the Transformers were not able to reach their objectives, not were the Arkarians powerful enough to reach their own. But then the reserve troops of the Arkarians struck in the center using their momentum to push Ironhide's few, but daring warriors. And when all seemed lost in the battle for the Transformers, the 13 Prime came with a huge host and utterly surprised and destroyed the Arkarian forces. The aliens fled back to their ships, but there was waiting the 7 Prime with a small host. The Arkarians were forced to surrender on the terms of the Primes.**

**Not only was this battle gave birth to a new wave of fashion and discipline and a full-time army, but also the birth of the most elite unit of 1000 warriors under the command of the bravest, strongest and toughest warrior- Ironhide. The force was called the Cybertronian civil defense militia.**

**After the invasion of the Arkarians, many more different alien species attacked Cybertron. Most of them couldn't stand the planet's atmosphere or they would be pushed off by Ironhides troops. Then a peace came over Cybertron, for a hundred years, but this wouldn't last long, for what awaits them ahead in the future of the universe.**


	13. Full Story

**Transformers: Cybertronian Universe**

**by Max Klose**

**Prologue**

**"Before time began, there was the Cube." So said Optimus Prime to the new generations of autonomous robotic organisms. "We know not where it comes from, but we know it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born..."**

**Chapter 1**

**The Birth of Cybertron And Its Solar System**

**The Allspark emerged from the mists of time, a great creature that forged a powerful, wonderful and terribly tragic race.**

**The Cube used Fate itself to traverse through the vastness of space. It can increase and decrease and change its shape at will. Finally the Cube thought to itself , "Why don't I make a planet to rest upon and live?" So an energy channel was sent into midspace from the Cube, a quick explosion and ... A planet is born from a creature that is powerful beyond measure!**

**The planet from then on was named Cybertron. Twice the size of Jupiter and five times the mass. Then its sun was made and four more planets of the same type as Cybertron only far smaller. The Sun of Cybertron was not made of gases, nor fuel. It was made of pure Energon, the lifesource of the future race that was planned by the Allspark. Stable and unstable, Energon filled the Sun.**

**The Cube circled its creation four times and landed on its most distant planet, Cybertron. **

**To be Continued...**

**A suinyi!****(Transformer language)**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Allspark**

**"The Allspark is our life-giver," said Optimus Prime**

**The Cube was a creature of totally unlimited power. It has been said that it created time, the dimensions and the universes. Encrypted on the Cube were strange hieroglyphics and symbols that later became the alphabet of the Transformers. On the Allspark were written the history of the robot race and the Prophecy of who shall live and what shall be done. The history of the wonderful and strange race of robots ran from the birth of Omniversus Primus to the invasion of the Klambarknu, from the battle of the Matrix and the Harvester to the voyages of the Three.**

**And the history unfolds of the mighty race.**

**Book 1 **

**From The Birth of Omniversus Primus to The Battle of The Matrix And The Harvester**

**Chapter 1**

**The Birth of Omniversus Primus**

**The Allspark, a being of Universal creation, became lonely by itself on its great planet that was fit for a race of immense power. So the Cube decided to make one creature to see how he would adapt on this giant planet. Strange energetic pulses and portals began to open! Metal crushed, energy transferred, parts connected, and so was created the very first Autonomous Robotic Organism: a Transformer!**

**First the Allspark made a core for the inside of the new creature. It filled it with Energon, forming an energy flow for the creature to live. Then the Creator added the lower or primary protective armor, and in the very middle of the chest was a chamber of very small size: In this chamber there was put a brilliant shining light, as light as a star. It was the Spark- the heart of every Transformer. Without it, a Transformer is nothing but metal.**

**Then the Allspark added another three layers of protective armor to shield this new, beautiful and brilliant creature. The Cube called him Primus... Omniversus Primus.**

**At first Primus couldn't stand on his bipedal stabilizing servos. He fell like a broken toy to the ground and his eyes did not shine, which is the sign of life of any Transformer.**

**The Allspark wasn't happy about what happened and checked what was wrong. The Energon that was in Primus wasn't connected to the Spark. Then a few more channels of energy and ... Wonder!!! The light flickered in Primus' eyes, he reached out his hands and pushed up to stand for the first time. And he stood in shining armor. The Cube was very proud with its great creation.**

**The Allspark, as the life-giver, gave Primus almost unlimited knowledge, but he didn't give knowledge to Primus about his creator.**

**And so began the life of the first of the Transformers.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Great Prophecy**

**The Allspark , as said before, holds the history and the Fate of its race. As well as an encrypted history of what happened, what is happening and what will come, there is the Great Prophecy of the Allspark:**

**"Where there is success, there is failure.**

**Where there is joy, there is grief.**

**Where there is beauty, there is blight.**

**Where there is greatness, there is inferiority.**

**Where there is Good****, ****there is Evil."**

**Chapter 3**

**The Voyages of Primus**

**Omniversus Primus came out of his Creator's cave-like shelter, which was later called the Life-giving Cave, where the Allspark lay. Primus looked around, and observed his surroundings with an ultra-broad spectrum scanner, seeking for physical, chemical, and all the other alien features of his new world.**

**Transformers are not regular robots: non-thinking pieces of walking metal. These robots can feel and they have emotion, although they cannot reproduce and eat and breathe like humans, but they do something similar to eating. Happiness, sadness, love, grief, joy, shame, revenge, frenzy, rage, pride, pride, loneliness and other emotions.**

**Primus felt lonely when he didn't see any creatures or friends. And so began the geographical voyage of Omniversus Primus. **

**He began to go North through the Great Plain, which much later became a site of countless battles. The plain is as big as the continent of Africa. He went on and on. Then he thought: "What if I adopt a new form of transportation, anyway I am a mechanical being with reaction and thought." He thought up a strange carlike vehicle with a hyper engine that let him go at a thousand miles per hour. That was the first transformation.**

**Passing the Poles he came to the South. In the South were the Wide Lands: barren desolate lowlands.**

**The second voyage was along the equator from the cave to the East, around the World and back to the cave from the West. Along his way, Primus saw a cracked desert-plain. He felt a tingling by the lava-like powder in the cracks and crevices. He called it the Crippled Desert, which in the Civil War became the Impassable Desert. Then many more wonders did Primus see along his voyage: the great mountainous plateau of Ky where the greatest city- fortress was later built, the magnificent city of Ky Alexa , which means the city on Ky. He saw the mountain of Sight -- the highest peak on all of Cybertron, seventeen kilometers high. And he saw the Plateau of Darkness and the Plateau of Sanger. Both were later places of great cities and kingdoms.**

**The great voyages of Primus were successful, and he by looking at how big Cybertron and the universe were, began his first lessons of astronomy.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Lust For Energon**

**After five centuries of life Primus felt very strange, as if he hadn't been eating or drinking (for humans). He started rusting, the most horrible and feared death for all Transformers. With his advanced scanners, Primus analyzed that he was low on Energon. No Energon, and the body starts to rust. **

**Primus was beginning to understand the universe and Space, and as he looked at the sun of the Cybertronian solar system, he felt something calling out to him, an energy source. He shifted into a comet-like form-- a transitional mode--and flew off to the sun.**

**While Primus was flying through space he saw many things he hadn't seen from the planet's surface: he spotted a few nebulas and quasars and yes, even galaxies. His scanners were more powerful and advanced than the Hubble telescope by a million fold.**

**As Primus came to the sun he analyzed and detected that the sun! the sun was composed of totally pure Energon! Myriad different stances of Energon! So Primus decided to take some with him to use it for future needs. He thought he would melt and die, but the Energon wasn't hot. Its temperature was only 30 degrees Celsius, which is why Cybertron was a cold world.**

**Energon is a very strange form of energy, and to humans it might look like some colored glop, but Energon is so powerful that it can even short-circuit human electrical devices. It has a particular common form and color which is fit for Transformers' uses. The Transformers consume Energon that is bright to grass green, in the form of cubes. The color of the Energon indicates the stance of the energy: stable, overprocessed, highly radioactive, etc. The form -- cubic, conic, cylindrical and others -- is made naturally by gravity and other forces.**

**Transformers are almost fireproof. They can handle heat of a giant white star and cold of about minus 3000 degrees Celsius, unless they have a malfunction in the life support systems which protect them.**

**Transformers get their energy from Energon cubes. It may seem very strange for energy to be in cubes, but this energy was created by the Allspark itself. Transformers engulf Energon as food or drink, for humans, then process it within the body and send it to the grabbers, stabilizing servos, processors, weapons and other systems that need Energon. For the later generations of Transformers it takes 700 years to process 3 cubes, while for Primus it took only 500 years. For them 7 centuries felt like a few weeks for humans.**

**So Omniversus Primus engulfed a little more than he needed to, but he didn't overload and explode. Instead he stored the extra Energon near his Spark to be used for healing, repair or other crucial actions. Primus took some Energon back to Cybertron to use later. Then an idea lit up in Primus's main processor, and he thought to himself, "How can I be alone, why am I getting extra Energon that I won't need for a time? There must be something that created me, and I must have descendants!" **

**Primus came back to Cybertron and put the Energon in the cave where he was forged. He began to search for the thing or a trace of whatever made him, but his searches were in vain.**

**The Allspark hadn't anticipated this, that Primus might understand that there was a Creator and might try to become all-powerful himself.**

**Tu lyu lya! Lo lo i ya!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Building of The Harvesters And The Death of Omniversus Primus**

**After a long and unsuccessful search for his Creator, Primus decided that he must have descendants and that he should make a route for them to take to harvest Energon from other solar systems and simultaneously show how they worship their ancestor. Primus lifted off from Cybertron and headed into the vastness of space.**

**Long was the journey of Omniversus Primus.**

**He went to a solar system with an orange sun and a suitable planet to make a machine of great size -- as big as the pyramid of Giza -- that would shoot a beam to the star, devour its energy and convert the gases into Energon cubes of perfect use to Transformers. Primus was preparing for the arrival of mighty descendants.**

**Primus came to a planet with green liquid as oceans and strange, weird walking-flying creatures. Primus crashed down on this strange planet and began to create the Harvester out of local metal and rock. Primus rarely harvested Energon from his pyramids, he left the harvesting to the descendants. He looked coldly at the creatures that were on the planet and thought that they were nothing but insects. Then Primus saw a carnivore devouring an herbivore and other weird creatures walking around the fields, and pity fell over him. He destroyed his Harvester, and sent a message back to Cybertron saying, " Do not harm life, do not harvest suns that support life, even if inferior. Protect!" And so Primus continued his journey.**

**Then Primus came to a planet that was rich in resources, with a sun and eight more planets. He made the Harvester and didn't see any life, YET. He decided to go on to the next solar system and maybe to the next galaxy. When he launched, a serious malfunction occurred in his life support systems and ... TRAGEDY! The second sentence of the Prophecy was fulfilled: " Where there is joy, there is grief!" Primus melted as he passed near the sun. What a tragic death of any Transformer, but the Spark of Primus formed a dagger-like capsule and flew off towards Cybertron.**

**Shen chi chi, he ho!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Birth of The Thirteen Primes**

**A shock came over the Allspark. Primus was dead! The second sentence of the Prophecy was fulfilled! The Allspark heard what Primus had said about descendants, and this time the Cube took it seriously, this time these Transformers would be the most powerful of all beings. These would be the 13 descendants of Primus: the Primes.**

**A wormhole opened, metal connected, energy turned into invisible matter and back to energy. The first Prime was forged -- as tall as a four-story building, as beautiful as a knight and shining like the sun, yet a strange shine it was. The light had brilliant orange tenors in it. This was the color of the power release vents of the Primes. The Allspark gave them power from the Big Bang itself. And that they have so much power in them, that they have to very slowly release it. If they don't release their energy, then they change into non-corporeal Energon entities. As well as having release vents for the power of the Big Bang, the Primes had devices to gain strength. On their helmets and backs were strange blue and blue-gray flaps: the power amplifiers and emotion expressers.**

**The first and oldest of the Primes was given great strength and courage for battles and adventures. He was given a single great Energon sword, that can smite a skyscraper. He would have a descendant with a beautiful but yet very tragic destiny. The first Prime was the strongest of the Primes and the tallest. **

**The second Prime, though a little shorter, was more quick-minded and dexterous than his older brother. He inherited a one-headed throwing spear of huge range. **

**The third Prime, a great lover of life and all living things, was one of the kindest of all the Primes. He was given a quick healing power to increase the speed of self-repair of a Transformer. **

**The fourth, fifth and sixth Primes were all great leaders and warriors, staunch and brave in battle. They were given smiting maces. **

**The seventh Prime was the wisest of the wise, who became the second Great Prime. He was awarded two powerful cutting sickles. **

**The eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth Primes were the great Councillors or the Thinkers of the Transformers race. The twelfth Prime was the third and last Great Prime. These Primes were given slashing daggers.**

**The thirteenth Prime was not like his brothers. He was high, noble and beautiful and he shared the powers of each of his older brothers. He fulfilled the Great Prophecy, although on the evil side. Later he was cursed for betraying and killing many of his own race and even his brothers! He also started a new, terrifying, evil, cruel and poisoned race: The DECEPTICONS. When he was cursed he was from then on named the FALLEN. He was given a double-headed spear, the most lethal weapon of all the Primes.**

**For the Primes the Allspark forged a great host of helpers and companions to colonize Cybertron. To help in war and in peace, and even in friendship were two great Transformers: Ironhide, the toughest of the tough, the strongest of the strong, and the most skillful master-at-arms and warrior, and Ratchet, the chief Medic of the Primes and a strong and stubborn warrior as well. **

**The Primes decided to make separate realms to live in, but they planned to be in eternal alliance with each other. And so were made the 13 realms of the Primes. The first realm was around the plateau of Sanger, and there was built the throne city of the first Prime and the Hall of Council for his brothers. The city was called Sanger Alexa, which means the City on the Plateau of Sanger. The Great Plain was divided into three realms for Primes 2,3 and 4. The fifth and sixth Primes shared the plateau of Ky, the great plateau. Prime seven had a very small realm on the outskirts of the Crippled Desert. Primes 8, 9, 10, and 11 made huge land-kingdoms in the South. The twelfth Prime took the plateau of Darkness and made a cave-like fort to hide from enemies.**

**The thirteenth Prime took the Mountain of Sight, for many purposes, first of all to spy on his brothers. He built an impenetrable fortress with secret passes and traps. This all meant one thing to the thirteenth Prime: Ambition.**

**In all, the Primes expected a rapid growth of their civilization and to live in peace with aliens and creatures. But peace was not to be.**

**A tsi. Rach!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Two Legends**

**Cybertron for a long while did not know an enemy, but soon the enemy came. A creature of enormous size landed in the Great Plain and started to ravage and destroy the land around. The fourth Prime sent forth a force of 50 Warriors to wrestle or put down the monster. The beast with its mighty claws and teeth crushed many of the Autobots, and they came back to Prime 4. Then the second Prime sent the best and bravest warrior he had to kill the vicious beast. His name was Dodger, a skillful, tricky and incredibly strong warrior. He thanked his leader for this mission and set off to kill this dangerous monster.**

**Dodger in the future had a strange and interesting Fate. He became the guardian of Cybertron and set off to outer solar systems to find and kill monsters or creatures that posed a threat to his giant home planet. After a fight with a dangerous monster his main processor was badly damaged as well as his main repair systems and he drifted back to Cybertron. When he finally came to Cybertron, it would be changed forever and ever.**

**Dodger came to a crater where the monster was chewing metal from the dead Autobots, green liquid coming out of them on every bite. Then Dodger cried out: " Be gone, foul beast, thou shalt fall and perish into fire, an' stay thee here!" The monster growled and charged the brave warrior. For many days they fought and battled, and finally the monster fell dead at the feet of Dodger. "Said I thou shalt perish, now shall never come more to our land, foul beast of vacuum!" the High Warrior said to the monster, and he picked up the monster and carried him off to his leader.**

**At the same time in the South near the Mountain of Sight, a strange alien landed to take the mountain and live there. A few miners saw this alien land and prepare for war. The miners hadn't enough time to tell the guards, nor did they have enough time to prepare for a group battle. So one miner stepped out and told his fellow miners that he would fight the intruder. His name was Unicron. He came to the alien and cursed the intruder to be off the planet. The alien turned around and looked at Unicron with curious and envious eyes, and threw the first blow. But every hit the alien tried to make, the miner would dodge. Finally the alien struck Unicron directly on the Spark chamber and almost broke it, and it sent the miner flying many meters backwards, but he got up on his knees. The alien was about to crush Unicron, when he jumped onto his legs and blinded the creature with a narrow, bright light beam. The alien was shocked by the light, and Unicron used his last powers to turn on his frill weapons for mining, jumped onto the alien's head and drilled holes into the slimy skull. Blue blood splattered over him, but he killed the intruder. The fellow miners of Unicron carried him into the mountain for repair and recovery.**

**A week passed by and the oldest of the Primes heard of the deeds of these two brave Transformers and called them to his court. He honored them and gave them powers to become the defenders of Cybertron. Many Transformers cheered and praised them for their victories. **

**These are the two Great Legends of Cybertronian history.**

**Bloi, blo loi!**

**Chapter 8**

**Growth And Colonization**

**After repulsing the aliens, the 13 Primes focused their aims on colonizing the remaining four planets of the Cybertronian solar system. The Allspark at that time was at full capacity, forging new generations of autonomous robotic organisms. A Transformer named Jetfire, from the 13 realm, was given the task to lead a host of about twenty thousand colonists to the four remaining planets in the solar system. **

**On one of the planets there was a living creature already settled in. It was a bird-like creature that was an herbivore. The colonizers were more than surprised to see a creature on such a planet. They prepared to kill this weird bird, but they remembered the words of the Primes: Do not harm life at any cost. They left the bird alone and built a small city around the nest of the bird family. The city was called the Birds Complex because the city was designed like a birdsnest. **

**While Jetfire was colonizing the remains of the solar system, Firestorm and his brother Breakaway were sent by the Primes to colonize other outside solar systems. The Primes weren't all that interested in colonizing outside worlds because Cybertron was still short on its own population.**

**Firestorm and Breakaway came to a solar system that had a blue giant as a sun, so the colonists moved away to the outer planets of the system. Firestorm liked the adventures of traveling through space, but Breakaway missed his home, the planet where he was forged. So Breakaway said to his brother: " Goodbye my dear friend, see you sometime on Cybertron or elsewhere." **

**"Do not grieve, Breakaway, for we go to our own pleasures to make us happy. See you sometime soon," Firestorm replied. **

**While the colonizing was proceeding, the Allspark was forging Transformers faster than ever. And then it forged something magnificent to all the Transformers.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Birth of The 12/13 Descendants of The Primes**

**The Primes understood that they would need great followers or descendants like themselves to Primus. So the 12 Primes gathered (they told the 13 Prime but he forgot) a group consisting of themselves, at the plateau of Ky, and they went to the Life-giving Cave where the Allspark lay. The thirteenth Prime was on his throne on the Mountain of Sight, but this time he failed to see where his brothers were going.**

**And came to the Cave the 12 Primes and prayed to the Allspark: "Oh great and mighty life-giving Allspark, the forger of our race, the life- giver to Primus, our ancestor, let us have descendants to continue our dynasty of the Primes and lead our race to greatness and exploration!" They prayed for a week.**

**The Allspark did not answer their prayers, but just kept forging more and more Transformers. The Cube of course heard what his beautiful and powerful creatures said. It planned to give them descendants of great might and power, when the colonies were set up and starting to send messages to Cybertron of exploration.**

**So a year went by, and another, the colonies were set up and exploration began anew. Then the Primes were called by the Allspark: "You shall have descendants for your might. Lifelong you shall live joy, and in grief, here I now give you your descendants." An energy channel opened, matter combined, and voices called: "Step forth thou 1, 7 and 12, thou shall have one to three descendants, give power to your creations, make you them great!" **

**The first, seventh and twelfth Primes understood what "one to three descendants" meant. The first descendant was coming to shape. The first Prime gave power, and his two brothers gave power to the first descendant who appeared. "This shall be mine and my brothers 7 and 12's descendant, whose name for now and ever and forever will be the name of greatness and wisdom and might. His name shall be Optimus Prime!" said the first of the Primes. **

**Then came the descendants of 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6, and they were Rodimus Prime, Gamma Prime, Lambda Prime, Magnus Prime and Alpha Prime. The descendants of 7 and 12 were Omega Prime and Ultra Prime. For 8, 9, 10 and 11, the Allspark forged Vector Prime, Beta Prime, Exsus Prime, Psi Prime. **

**But a thirteenth descendant was forged, and the 13 Prime was not there and so missed his descendant. The intended's name was Autotron, one of the wisest of thirteen descendants. Because the 13 Prime didn't give power to Autotron, the Allspark forged him a helper and best friend, his name Starscream.**

**The Primes left back to their realms with their descendants, and joined together were the realms of the 1, 7 and 12 Primes. Autotron and Starscream lived within the Joined Realm. The 13 Prime was secretly furious.**

**That was the start of the Golden Age of the Transformers magnificent race.**

**Hula si iya! Hun kato ku lia! **

**Chapter 10**

**The First Encounter**

**As the race of the Allspark grew and prospered. Another race of aliens looked on Cybertron with eager and envious eyes. They were going to conquer the Transformers and turn them to slaves. These aliens were called the Arkarians- they had the head of a man, wings and arms of a dragonfly, and legs of an elephant. These were very weird and scary- looking aliens, but the Transformers were untouched by fear. **

**The 5 and 6 Primes were the closest to the landing site of the Arkarians, and sent a host about 100,000 strong. Another 10,000 came from the Great Plains and some 50,000 from the Crippled Desert. A huge host and powerful it seemed, but they lacked organization and discipline, they thought only of the individual. The host of about 170,000 looked like a horde of barbarians to the Arkarians.**

**Messengers were sent to the 13 Prime for reinforcements, but the Prime started gathering a force very slowly, hoping to seize power from his "dead" brothers.**

**A terrifying battle raged for 10 days, the Transformers were not able to reach their objectives, not were the Arkarians powerful enough to reach their own. But then the reserve troops of the Arkarians struck in the center using their momentum to push Ironhide's few, but daring warriors. And when all seemed lost in the battle for the Transformers, the 13 Prime came with a huge host and utterly surprised and destroyed the Arkarian forces. The aliens fled back to their ships, but there was waiting the 7 Prime with a small host. The Arkarians were forced to surrender on the terms of the Primes.**

**Not only was this battle gave birth to a new wave of fashion and discipline and a full-time army, but also the birth of the most elite unit of 1000 warriors under the command of the bravest, strongest and toughest warrior- Ironhide. The force was called the Cybertronian civil defense militia.**

**After the invasion of the Arkarians, many more different alien species attacked Cybertron. Most of them couldn't stand the planet's atmosphere or they would be pushed off by Ironhides troops. Then a peace came over Cybertron, for a hundred years, but this wouldn't last long, for what awaits them ahead in the future of the universe.**

** The Primes 1 through 13 decided that they would need an organized society to continue to grow and flourish. By organizing the society and the army the Transformers became a incredibly lethal force, one to be reckoned with.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Coming of The Klambarknu**

** A flash appeared in space not far from Cybertron's solar system. A fleet of immense size appeared, flown by very strange creatures -- the Klambarknu. The fleet numbered half a billion ships, and the creatures that drove them were not ordinary creatures, they were intelligent insectoids the size of a van.**

** The fleet entered Cybertron's solar system. The fleet was so giant that even shadows appear on the planet surface, the Sun was blotted out by the fleet. Many Transformers ran to their powerful lords. The Primes were unfazed by the size of the fleet. The Primes were confident with their newly organized society and army. The Arkanians had taught the Transformers a lesson.**

** The Klambarknu aren't ordinary insectoids. These mantisoids are very intelligent and adaptable. Their society isn't insectoid, they don't have a queen, they have males and females and children. The Klambarknu planet wasn't a suitable one for a small race such as this one. The planet was a world of constant, unstoppable catastrophes of natural disasters, meteor showers, earthquakes, tsunamis and other cataclysmal disasters. Finally the planet was consumed in whole by these disasters and destroyed. The intellgient Klambarknu understood what was going on, so they quickly unified into a powerful civilization. Klambarknu shipwrights built a fleet of massive sizes that could fit their whole race. Finally the time came to leave the planet, and all the Klambarknu went aboard their huge fleet and flew off for a single goal: Find a suitable planet to live on, destroy any life there and claim the planet. So the Klambarknu, being in a nearby Solar System to Cybertron, went there first, because they detected that Cybertron was suitable to live on.**

** The Primes understood that it was time for all out war!**

**Chapter 12**

**The Invasion of The Klambarknu And The Battle of Three Lights**

** The Klambarknu landed a force that was terrible to behold. They landed near the plateau of Ky and scattered the realms of Prime 5 and 6. 5 and 6 fled to their brothers with their people. The 8 Prime mustered a corps of light troops to counter the invaders. They moved out from the Wide Lands to form into assault formations.**

** The Klambarknu being a little afraid of the incoming vehicles, prepared batteries of Pasers, half-laser, half-proton cannon. The Transformers were fearless and they closed in at full speed to surround their enemy.**

** The Pasers fired three volleys, leaving huge clouds of smoke that was hard to see through. When the smoke cleared, the Klambarknu saw the Transformers driving at full speed the other way. This concluded the Battle of Three Lights, and the Transformers experienced cowardice for the first time. **

** The 8 Prime wasn't pleased. He told his robots that if they didn't run then they might have pushed the Klambarknu off. But the Klambarknu took over the fortress of Ky Alexa, made out of incredibly tough metal. The Klambarknu started the great War against the mantisoids. Now the insectoids had a foothold on Cybertron.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Fronts**

**The war flared up. The Klambarknu took many lands and their fleets dominated the space. The mantisoids began numerous assaults. The main concentrations of Klambarknu forces were in the north-east, for the mantisoids it was the south front, their the Klambarknu concentrated the 115 armored corps, and the 3, 5, 17 foot armies. The Transformers countered them with the 6 army, from the 7 Prime. The next most powerful front of the Klambarknu was in the center with the 4, 6, 12 and 18 foot armies and the 116, 76 armored corps, here the Transformers had a very big force of the 12, 13 and 1 Primes: the 7, 13, 9 armies and the 50 light corps and the 43 heavy corps. Finally the north front had the 1, 2 armoured armies, against the 1 heavy corps from Prime 5. This is all at the beginning of the war.**

** The Klambarknu leaders were very careful with planing and attacking. The Transformers themselves didn't push themselves in the war, they wanted to delay the Klambarknu long enough, so that they can muster their remaining forces.**

** The 13 Prime at the time, even though being the organizer for the supply and Energon for the whole Trnasformer army, he was an active general and a charismatic leader. The Primes told the 13 Prime, that his mountain, that was 17 km high and 10 km wide, could be a great storage place for the Energon and impenetrable fortress. The 13 Prime hesitated: "You shall soon take my mountain, by using me, I shall not give you my fortress." But soon the 13 Prime understood, that he needed to turn his mountain into a fort-storage compartment. He put Unicron in charge of the mountain, while himself went to battle. Unicron was left with the 13 Heavy brigade.**

** The Klambarknu began pushing their way in, using numbers and space superiority to break down the defences.**

** The first victory of the Armed forces of the Autobots was in the west, in the seeming tide of defeat. A light battalion of Autobots ambushed a Klambarknu heavy division and almost destroyed it. Hiding behind local rocks and cliffs, they created an illusion by using holograms to fool the mantisoids, then they swung around the cliffs and encircles the Klambarknu, but because there was only a light battalion, the Klambarknu were able to break out, by using their own min-illusions. The battle was called the "Battle of Illusions." But this defeat didn't stop the mantisoids assault. About a month later, in the same spot the Klambarknu suffered a crushing defeat and the Autobots under Beta Prim and Exsus Prime began their assault.**

**Chapter 14**

**Operation "Iron Fist"**

** After defeating the Klambarknu in the West, Exsus and Beta Primes decided to counterattack in that sector. The 3, 4, and 5 Primes supported this idea and sent out troops to their brothers descendants. Prime 1 rejected this idea totally, but he sent a light corps to help out. Exsus Prime was given the field command of the assault.**

** The plan of Exsus Prime was to gather all the heavy corps in one "Iron Fist" and strike at the Klambarknu go forward four about 50 km and then wrap around and head East to the main Klambarknu supply depot of the North front. Sounded like a daring and 100% successful operation, but victory was not to be.**

** When Exsus Prime began his assault, everything went wrong: The two corps, that were leading went West and not North, they were not supported and the Klambarknu organized a heavy defense and a small counterattack, that slowed down the attack. The progress was only 10 km. Exsus Prime went into a rage, he ordered the supporting light corps to continue the attack. The descendant threw himself at the Klambarknu, many mantisoids fell to his axe, by using their mobility the light corps progressed to 30 km and turned East, and they almost reached the depot. Then the Klambarknu landed a few divisions near the depot and counterattacked and pushed the descendants troops back to their starting positions. At this time the light corps from the first Prime came in handy, Exsus Prime used it as a rearguard action. From then on it was called the "Rearguard Corps." Later, it was transfered to the East front where it was virtually destroyed in a rearguard action.**

** Exsus Prime got mad at himself, but Beta Prime put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Don't worry my brother Exsus, this universe is full of good things and bad. Don't worry about your failed attack, think about how much strength you took on yourself of the Klambarknu, think about your courage you showed to your fellow Autobots, its not bad at all. " Exsus Prime replied: "You are right my brother Beta why should I use so much Energon on stress and worry about an opportunity. There are many opportunities in the future." "You must calm down Exsus, we together shall find another way to reach that depot."**

** And Exsus turned around to his peaceful brother, sighed and gave Beta Prime a big long loving hug of a brother. Later in the war Exsus and Beta Prime both made successful operations against the Klambarknu.**

**Chapter 15**

**Of Autotron and Starscream**

**Autotron was the intended descendant of the 13th Prime. The 13th Prime in jealousy failed to give power to his descendant. So the Allspark forged a helper, whose name was Starscream. Starscream had a very interesting character: He was a very brave fighter, intelligent robot and a kind leader. Starscream was heroically brave and would rather sacrifice his spark than have his comrades die. He would fight to the death to save a friend. Whenever he came to Autotron he started with the words, "My friend." The relationship of Starscream and Autotron was like angels' love.**

** Autotron was wise and powerful, and many Transformers came to him for wisdom. Autotron and Starscream were very close friends and commanders. Autotron became the general in the Northeast and Starscream was Autotron's wing commander. Autotron was in trouble on the field many times, and at those times Starscream would swoop down with his elite flyers and rescue his friend from death.**

** Autotron and his army conducted a successful operation in the early war. He made a simultaneous ground-air assault on a key fort that the Klambarknu were using as a forward supply post and fallback position. Starscream launched his aerial attack on the fort, pinning the Klambarknu down, and Autotron then sent forth his heavy corps and supporting light corps in to take over the fort. The assault was a total success with minimal casualties of about 1,000 killled or wounded. Seeing this, Autotron decided to use his momentum and strike to the next Klambarknu fort/supply post deeper behind the front, so he gathered his forces and attacked. The Klambarknu were ready and prepared a trap for Autotron and his robots.**

** Autotron again led his attack by sending Starscream out ahead to pin down the mantisoids and cover the assault. Starscream came in, but many of his flyers were forced to land because of anti-aircraft fire. So Autotron struck hard on the ground, and the defending divisions barely stood him off. But now the trap was sprung, as the Klambarknu prepared 7 armoured corps to encircle Autotron and Starscream. The trap was successful, and Autotron had to fight back out of the encirclement. Then a tragedy happened! A Klambarknu Paser cannon got a clear backshot at Autotron's Spark and possibly a kill. Starscream saw this and raced to his friend's rescue. The Paser cannon fired and… Starscream saved Autotron, but did he save himself? The Paser beam hit Starscream dead on the Spark. Autotron turned around and saw his friend lying motionless on the ground, and went into a rage. He saw the Paser cannon, fired a full-power fusion blast, and blew the cannon sky high.**

** Autotron in his fury broke out of the encirclement and took the motionless and battered body of his friend. For many months Autotron sat near his friend's repair platform. And one day Starscream eyes flickered and he groaned in pain. Autotron took his hand and said, "Don't worry, old friend, and lie down, you haven't been repaired fully yet. Thank you for saving me, Starscream, my friend." "I will do anything for you, friend Autotron," replied Starscream weakly. Autotron laid Starscream's arm back on his Spark and Starscream went off into a light stasis lock.**

**Chapter 16**

**Of Optimus Prime and Ironhide**

** In the East, the 1 Prime comissioned his descendant to defend his brothers and his own lands. He also commissioned his helper Ironhide with his unit to help Optimus. Optimus was a skilled warrior and an inspiring presence on the battlefield. When Optimus Prime heard of Autotron's retreat in the Northeast, he decided to come to his brother's aid. At Optimus's disposal were Breakaway and his air corps, Ironhide's Cybertronian civil defense militia, the 13, 14, 16, and 17th heavy corps, and the 212, 130, and 240 light corps. Optimus' battle group attacked the Klambarknu defenses, which were ill-prepared for a full scale assault. Optimus's troops progress was enormous. They advanced for 175 km from their starting position, but then difficulties arrived. Nearby, the Klambarknu had pulled up troops to surround Autotron and possibly destroy his forces. Optimus meant to prevent that.**

** Optimus Prime and his robots drew up a plan to simultaneously strike from the air and the ground to cripple and surprise the Klambarknu. But the defenders' fire was intense, and the attack was slowed down to a halt. Optimus tried in vain to crack the Klambarknu troops, but they refused to break. Ironhide reported that the forces of the Transformers had lost all momentum to their attack.**

**Optimus called his generals and officers to council to talk over what to do next.**

"**We should continue on frontally and take down our enemy. The sheer weight of our heavy corps shall crack them!" one general said.**

"**We cannot go frontally, my friend, the mantisoids will cut us down with their strange half-laser, half-proton cannons," predicted another.**

**Ironhide said something unexpected for his rough character. "Optimus, I suggest we avoid frontal attacks and change to surprise maneuvers and trickery." All the generals were astonished at Ironhide's suggestion.**

"**I propose that I stand here with my buddies from Civil Defense, with support and make a serious, but false advance frontally, to draw those wretched creatures' attention. I also propose that Breakaway's elites support me as well."**

"**Not for all the Energon on all of Cybertron, I'm not staying!" exclaimed Breakaway, who has a fighting soul and quick temper. "I'm goin' with Prime, he might need support from the air!"**

"**Very well then," said Ironhide. "If you go, the stronger the attack will be, the weaker the feint will be, Breakaway. Anyway, why are we talking so much? Optimus must tell us his decision."**

** All the generals nodded their main processors to Ironhide's words, waiting for Optimus Prime, their superior, to decide.**

**Optimus thought to himself and pronounced, "I liked Ironhide's idea. Ironhide, you shall command the feint attack to call the mantisoids' attention off. I will take Breakaway and most of the troops and head Northwest to take the second supply dump of the Klambarknu, which Autotron failed to take in his assault."**

"**Optimus!" Ironhide exclaimed, "Won't it be better to go around to the North and join with Autotron from there?"**

"**Too risky and our forces will be too thin, my friend," answered Optimus. "We cannot risk our brave warriors to die for a mission we cannot win."**

"**Of course, Optimus, you are right. It was wrong for me to send out those unnecessary vocal sounds," a disappointed and slightly sad Ironhide said.**

"**No, Ironhide, your words brought wisdom, and courage, but slight naivete. Do not overcharge your circuits with sadness and worry, you'll waste Energon. We'll figure a way to save Autotron."**

** The next week, Optimus prepared his troops for battle: "Courage, Autobot friends, courage!" Optimus's voice rumbled in the comm receptors of nearby Autobots. And the Transformers began the assault with an air strike under Breakaway. Optimus then pressed on ahead on the ground. The momentum and force of the strike was enormous. The fort fell into the hands of Optimus' robots.**

"**Forward, deeper!" commanded Optimus, and the Transformers pressed on with Prime in the lead. But Optimus Prime went too far ahead with only four of his companions. The Klambarknu saw a chance to capture Optimus. They killed the companions of Prime and now he was alone.**

** About 4000 Klambarknu closed in to take Optimus Prime in close combat! That is a mistake they would never make twice. Optimus extended his powerful high explosive cannons from his arms and unleashed a hail of fire. To his surprise, few Klambarknu were killed or wounded. Surging forward, the Klambarknu drew from sheaths on their backs silver swords.**

** To counter the mantisoids in close combat, Optimus Prime retracted his cannon and extended his own lethal and dangerous powerswords. They glowed bright red in the dark. Optimus stood his ground and slew many mantisoids. As the bodies piled high, the long powerswords grew awkward. Prime shifted his blades into short sickles and they were more effective corps-a-corps.**

** * * ***

**Meanwhile, back at the fort, Ironhide was worried about the situation: Optimus was gone, the momentum of the attack was lost. Ironhide asked, "Where's Optimus, he was here?"**

"**He left, Ironhide – he went out to continue the attack!" one of the Autobots said.**

"**No!" Ironhide ran off, summoning to himself a squad of eleven Warriors. Ironhide drove with his squad to the Northwest, telling the generals behind to start the attack ASAP. He went off into the dark night.**

**When Ironhide finally found Optimus and came into visual range, Ironhide was stunned by the sight: There was a huge hill of slain mantis bodies and a single shining figure standing alone. "Optimus!" cried out Ironhide. Optimus Prime turned around and he had the face of a Transformer who was struck to the Spark. "I held them off, pre-pare…"— and Optimus Prime fell to the ground, just as Universus Primus had fallen millenia ago.**

**Ironhide ordered six of his companions to carry Optimus off the field. The descendant had used so much Energon in two hours that he couldn't support himself. Ironhide volunteered to hold off the main Klambarknu counterattack. The Klambarknu wanted to capture Optimus at any cost, and they wouldn't let just five puny robots stand in their way. But what robots they were! Then at the same time the 22 Heavy Corps came in to support brave Ironhide and his buddies.**

**A big battle raged, and the initiative changed from hand to hand. But overall the Transformers were losing. Ironhide lost many friends at that battle, but the closest one did not die. Then a huge rumble echoed on the plain. A silver-red truck came racing through the lines of the Transformers. It altered shape and the well-known figure of Optimus Prime, repowered by Energon, came leaping to battle the Klambarknu. And with him, luck and the initiative came over to the autonomous robotic organisms and victory swung in their favor. The battle was called The Battle of Optimal Luck, and here the Operation quieted down.**

**But Optimus still had plans up his metal sleeve. He decided to send Ironhide and and a few of his buddies on a daring mission.**

** * * ***

**A week of resupplying and regrouping was enough for Ironhide. Optimus came up to his friend. Ironhide asked, "Are you alright, Optimus, no circuits or proccessors damaged?"**

"**I am intact, Ironhide, thank you, but I have come to you for a difficult purpose, old friend," answered Optimus in his deep voice. He led Ironhide into a field communications station. Ironhide observed the station – antennas, gears, holograms, drones, technicians, engineers and other things. He understood that the station was recently made and was still under construction.**

**Optimus went through an arched doorway into a circular chamber with a low table, with panels and hieroglyphics. Optimus knelt down on one knee at another door in the side chamber. Ironhide was confused. "Why is he kneeling at the door or –"**

**Then the door opened and a shining figure came through, a high and well-known soul. Ironhide knelt: "My great Prime!" "My descendant, rise, and you too, Ironhide." It was the 1 Prime. "I have come to show your mission, Ironhide. I came here at the news of Optimus Prime. He was critically wounded and his Energon levels were almost depleted."**

"**Now on to the mission. Optimus, activate the hologram." Optimus pressed a few hieroglyphics, and a realistic picture of a Cybertronian landscape came out.**

"**Your mission," the Prime began, "will be investigate and disrupt. As you can see, there is a comm center that was abandoned before."**

"**How was it abandoned?" asked the warrior.**

"**It was abandoned by a patrol, then shelled by the mantisoids, but is still intact. The Klambarknu are using it against us by sending false messages. Here's one."**

**Optimus went over to a different console on the side wall and turned on the message. It was garbled and hard to make out, but Ironhide heard something that didn't sound organic.**

"**Is there any chance that this might be one of ours, trying to call for help?" asked Ironhide.**

"**We have tracked the signal," answered the Prime. "The signals are coming from that center."**

"**I will investigate the cause and possibly disrupt it, Great Prime." A few more icons appeared on the hologram map, and Optimus pointed to them with a shiny tri-tanium finger. "Ironhide, if you possibly can, you must disable the mantisoid defenses, that is one of their strongpoints."**

"**I will try, Optimus," Ironhide said.**

"**You are issued for this mission," the Prime began "two thunderfists that triple all damage. They are extended in battle mode automatically. Also with you are coming 35 of your elite warriors. Good luck, warrior."**

**Ironhide bowed and went straight out to the mission.**

*** * ***

**Ironhide sneaked up to visual range of the comm center. He commanded his team to halt. And then a garbled message came into his communication receptor, easier to make out than the one he had heard back a few hours ago. "Plea…shhhh, I zrrrr ed, hel shzhsh, I am ba sh ly dama zrrrshh, Energon almost a--- shshzrr…"**

**Ironhide tracked the signal. It was coming from the center, and it sounded very like Transformer language.**

"**What do you make of it, sir?" asked one of the scouts.**

"**I don't know, soldier, but our mission is to investigate. Spread out, kilometer wide. Stop in an hour and a half."**

"**Yes, sir."**

**Ironhide's group went on quietly and undetected. They heard the message twice, each time stronger.**

"**I think I tracked the signal, Ironhide. It's coming from the station, but I couldn't get a fix on it, the mantisoids are jaming the transmissions," transmitted one of the intelligence officers. "I also detected the power source of the Klambarknu defenses." **

"**Good," replied the warrior. "We'll split into two groups. Longarm, take two squads and disable the power supply. I will investigate the transmissions closer. Move out!"**

** The group divided and went on, then the same transmission was heard, very clearly.**

**A scout reported, "Sir, I have fully scanned the comm station. It was heavily bombarded and the main antenna and comm dish were badly damaged. The signal is coming from within the station, underground."**

"**Underground! That means there is one of our own in there. OK spread out, I'm going into investigate and possibly save whoever it is."**

"**Yes, sir, we'll cover your approach."**

**Ironhide went ahead alone and entered the communications center. He came into one of the underground chambers.**

**A nearby Klambarknu hive detected Ironhide but did not deploy defensive systems. Instead, they planned to capture him and a swarm of warriors slipped quietly from the hive toward the ruined building.**

**As Ironhide passed through the doorway, he activated his two cannons. A garbled moan came from the end of the corridor. The thunderfists shone in the dim light of the station. The moan repeated, but closer. Ironhide prepared to see a decoy in the chamber. But to his surprise he saw a Transformer. The black-plated warrior observed the crippled body lying at his feet with great pity and sadness. One arm was torn off, the hand on the other was missing 3 grabber units (fingers). The robot's legs had been blown off, one at the knee, the other at the hip.**

** The victim was an engineer who had stayed in the comm center not knowing about the assault of the Klambarknu. He was captured, and tortured and thrown down as a prisoner. The engineer's Energon levels were at level 7, very low. Ironhide bent over and told the poor Transformer that he would carry him out. But something shriveled scraped in the darkness behind the iron warrior, something was creeping up to strike. Ironhide turned, and there in the darkness fangs shone like stars, two glittering silver eyes appeared, and out of the darkness came a beast of horrifying appearance with a long, heavy constricting tail and a gaze that could paralyze any flesh-built creature.**

**Ironhide was slightly frightened by the coiling tail, but he stood firm. He let out a shot with the high-heat fission cannon on his left arm. The monster dodged it, but the bolt grazed its thick leathery scales. The beast became angry, growled, and charged the brave warrior. Ironhide ducked and gave the monster a direct hit on the face, but the thunderfist had little effect on the thick scales. The monster knocked Ironhide with its long heavy tail. The warrior fell to the floor and the beast closed in.**

** The beast wrapped itself around the metal warrior. It started to squeeze hard, very hard. For the first time in his life, Ironhide felt huge pains around the Spark. The constriction began to crack Ironhide's armor, it was so tight that he couldn't move his outer arms.**

**From the shadows behind the capture-beast, dozens of Klambarknu surged from the darkness with electrical weapons to put Ironhide out of his misery. Then the warrior drew his strength together and cried out, "I am Ironhide!!!" And he burst from the constriction. The beast roared and struggled to capture Ironhide again. But before the beast could coil around him, Ironhide grabbed its tail and with all his strength swung the monster around and smacked three Klambarknu off the floor, killing them instantly. Then Ironhide charged across the floor and punched one mantisoid into the wall. He grabbed two more, threw one across the room. The second he grabbed by the neck and smashed into the wall. The chitinous head split open, and pure yellow blood spurted on the wall. Ironhide smashed all the rest, except one. The last Klambarknu warrior took out his sword and prepared to thrust it into Ironhide's Spark from behind. Ironhide turned to lift the engineer, and felt a sharp pain near the Spark. With a shrug of his mighty black-armored chest, he broke the blade and shot a burst of plasma at the mantisoid, killing it. Ironhide fell to his knees, afraid he had taken a mortal wound from the mantisoid's last thrust.**

** He picked up the engineer and ran off. He joined with his forces outside the comm center. They were pursued by a few Klambarknu tanks but they couldn't catch the Transformers.**

** * * ***

** Back at headquarters, the engineer couldn't make it and died. Ratchet came to Ironhide and told him, "Come on, Ironhide, you need repairs, you are badly damaged." **

"**I'm – oww – fine," replied Ironhide stubbornly.**

"**Either you're going, or I'm calling an Energon depleter and forcing you to repairs!" grumbled the Medic.**

"**Al – ouch – right, all right," Going in to the repair chamber, Ratchet gave Optimus a wink, and Optimus Prime laughed with a knowing smile.**

**Chapter 17**

**The Long Peace**

** After a time of long and hard battle a peace came to the opposing sides, a period of two hundred years of quiet. But can you call it peace?**

**The Primes and their descendants gathered at Sanger Alexa in the throne room, joined by Autotron and Starscream, Ironhide and Ratchet, Breakaway and Firestorm. They sat in huge tyrrhenium thrones, as big as rhinoceroses. The 1 Prime sat down on the highest throne with Optimus and Primes 7 and 12 at his side. In the chamber there was a huge table the size of half a soccer field.**

"**We have come here," began the 1 Prime with a pure and beautiful voice, "to decide what strategy we shall use on the attack, and what improvements we need to defend our sacred Cybertron."**

**A debate began between the Primes and their descendants. Then Autotron raised his hand and everyone quieted down. "I propose we wait for the mantisoids' move. This peace of our race with theirs is a gift from Fate or perhaps the Allspark."**

"**He has no right!" a frustrated 13 Prime exclaimed. "Autotron is not one of the descendants of our great and powerful dynasty, he has no right to speak of our great life giver!"**

"**Do not be so evil to Autotron," stepped up Starscream. "He has the right, he is the intended heir of yours as we all —"**

"**Close your vocal processor, drone. I know what I am saying!"**

"**Enough," growled Autotron. "I won't be fought over. I was called here and I shall say what I have to say! Starscream, sit down, we don't need to fight among ourselves," a calmer Autotron said.**

"**Yes, sir," said Starscream, still ready to defend his friend. When Starscream came close the wise figure whispered: "Starscream, what has come over you, don't use Energon on anger and roughness, after all don't listen to his malfunctioned glitches and vibrating waves."**

"**Yes, Autotron," the sad friend replied, sitting down.**

** "We will pray for inspiration and a way to act. If we cannot find a way ourselves, so be it, we will ask the Allspark for an answer," intoned the 1 Prime.**

**The 5 Prime waved his hand. A tunnel began to open from the ceiling and the Cube, in all its glory floated down like a feather. It landed on the table and shone in the dim light. Everyone stood up and rushed towards the Allspark, until every Transformer's shoulders touched each other. They bowed and took each others' arms and hummed slightly.**

**After 20 minutes of chanting, the Allspark shined and gave an answer. "Look to the stars, look to the metal. Meld star with metal and there your answer lies, for the strife of two kinds will come to an end." The mystical voice echoed in the chamber, and the light of the Allspark dimmed.**

** The 1 Prime gave an order to the descendants to go to the engineers and builders and fly to space quietly, and build a structure that would be the biggest ever built: a starport. Long did the engineers build this giant structure. It was as big as 100 Los Angeleses wide and another 150 long, and was equipped to build ships of unimaginable sizes. In honour of the 13 Primes, the Transformers built 13 fleets.**

** Down on the planet, Firestorm, Breakaway and Starscream commenced commando raids, but they all failed. The Transformers understood that to defeat the Klambarknu, they would need to knock out the fleet.**

** When the peace lifted, the Transformers let loose their metal stars and the war flamed anew.**

**Interchapter:**

**A Look Into The Future, And The Fate of Optimus Prime**

** In the far future, Autotron was twisted into the evil Megatron and in a great schism of the race, led away a faction of evil Transformers called the Decepticons.**

**Optimus Prime slew Autotron/Megatron at the Battle of Doom. Optimus stood, with Energon drops falling from his visual receptors. For humans this would be crying. On Optimus' hands was the death of his brother and many Decepticons, the brothers of the Autobots. At night Optimus Prime disappeared into the forest next to the base. No surviving Autobot came to Optimus to calm him down. He was bent in a very ancient stance of grieving.**

** Optimus sat down on a rock and looked at the stars with despair and sadness. "Why such a destiny?" groaned Prime in his deep bass voice. "So many lives lost on Cybertron. Generations lost, our planet torn apart! And I myself under the curse of the the Primes. I killed my own brother! Oh, curse you Fallen, curse you! You have destroyed our race as we know it, and the Allspark is dispersed! I curse you again as I did millenia ago and curse your dreaded race."**

**Then he stood up and shouted into space: "Oh mighty Allspark, bring peace and justice, end my despairing and terrible life, but bring peace!"**

"**I will not end your life, Optimus Prime, you are needed," a mystical but familiar voice replied. Optimus turned around to see who had spoken. A shining, non-corporeal cloud shone in the darkness of the forest. "I am here, Optimus," and the cloud altered to a familiar but blurry outline.**

"**By all the deaths and all of Cybertron, the Allspark!"**

**The glowing figure altered shape again and took a form that was more ancient than Sanger Alexa.**

"**Now it seems the first of the Primes, my long lost ancestor!" said an excited Optimus Prime.**

"**Greetings, Optimus," the familiar but slightly suspicious figure replied.**

** "It cannot be the Allspark, it was dispersed millenia ago by sam – our friend, I must have a visual malfunction."**

** "You do not have a glitch, wise one, but you do see a familiar figure. I can read your thoughts, Optimus Prime, I have formed this body, because of your thoughts."**

** "If you can to turn to anything turn to Autotron my old brother or bring him back to life."**

** "I cannot do that, Optimus. You are thinking of your ancestor who gave up his life to save you Optimus. He loved you as a father to a child, like an older organic organism to a smaller one. He would have given up even Cybertron to save you from doom."**

** "Why didn't he save Autotron from peril? It was you who set our Fate!"**

** "You are quite wrong, Optimus Prime. I am the Allspark, as you call me. I am the life-giver of your race. And in part the predictor of your race's Fate. I do not wish to control, I give and watch."**

** "You gave life to a murderer, a hater of our own race, a Transformer that should have never been created. I carried him three times before, and three times now. And see what he has done. I cursed him with the name of Fallen!"**

** "Calm down, Optimus. Sit down on this rock and I will tell you of how everything came to pass." And the two, one life-giver, one hero, sat down together on a rock in the forest.**

** "It all began trillions and trillions of millenia ago. I and my co-creator coalesced in the depths of the Universe. The Allspark, whom you call me, was forged as an imaginative creator of planets and races. My friend was the Blackspark. Its Fate was most unfortunate, even now my soul is in everlasting pain to think of it. The Blackspark was to gather life within him after it passed away. He began as the size of a Spark chamber. He was to gather life until he could not hold it anymore. He ripped apart, but as he died…gave life." And the Allspark paused in sadness.**

** "I cannot go on, there is too much pain and joy. I am now alone. My friend is dead, but he gave life."**

** "I understand, life-giver," Optimus Prime said.**

** "Your race has been most remarkable in its Fate, Optimus, many things have happened that I did not anticipate."**

** "What is so remarkable in a torn friendship, a planet scarred by mortal wounds? There is nothing left, only grief and despair!"**

** "Optimus, you must understand that the universe is full of surprises and tricks. You are lucky to be alive. I lift the curse off you. You are the last descendant."**

** "I do not deserve it."**

** "Optimus, even as I lift the curse, I see that your Fate comes in a few years. For a time beyond that, everything is hard to see. But then beyond, I see the long future. A black monster shall emerge and consume everything into darkness. Your race must unite to prevent this. But I fear there are too few of you, and this dimension will be consumed and vanish."**

** "I believe you are right." A pause fell. But then a spark of light flashed in Optimus Prime's main processor.**

** "Wait, there might be something that we can use to save us. The ship Teletran-1 may still be intact at the city of Ky Alexa. The city was ravaged and destroyed, the main shipyard facilities were annihilated in the siege by the Decepticons. But we protected the Teletran-1, and it may still be operational."**

** "It is your decision, descendant."**

** A long night, that was. The Allspark and Optimus Prime spoke of destiny and Fate and finally the first rays of the sun broke over the horizon: "I must go now, Optimus, I…will…always…be with…you." And the cloud disappeared mysteriously as it came. Optimus looked at the fading stars with hope. "I will always believe in my friends," he said. The red-and-blue robot altered form and drove off back to Autobase.**

**Chapter 18**

**The Battle of Metal Star**

** Long time the long peace lasted, but it could not hold forever. When both sides were ready, war broke out again. The Transformers let loose their thirteen fleets of new metal stars to counter the Klambarknu's giant star fleet. The first clash was the Battle of Metal Star.**

**The flagship of the seemingly outnumbered Transformer fleet was the gigantic Jewel of Cybertron. Its commander was Alpha Prime.**

**Alpha, leading Transformer fleets 1, 3, 4, and 9, detected an unprotected convoy of Klambarknu transport ships. This was a perfect opportunity to jeopardize the whole campaign of the mantisoid intruders.**

**The Transformer fleets set a course toward the column of transports, light reflecting off the tyrrhenium armor plates of the flagship. The Transformer ships approached undetected and edged into weapons range. Bluish-green lights begin to flash from the shining ships' gun emplacements. The lights were high-heat plasma bolts, deadly weapons to ships and living flesh alike. Bolts hit into the sides of the transports. Some vessels burst into flame, some were crippled and some destroyed. The shining metal stars closed the range. "For Cybertron and all Cybertronian kind we fight for freedom!" cried out Alpha Prime.**

** The Klambarknu convoy captain contacted the patrolling combat fleet to come and save the transports. But by the time the fleet arrived, about five thousand transports were reduced to scrap. As the Klambarknu warships arrived, a huge battle raged in space. The vaccum above Cybertron was a panorama of fire being exchanged, bolts flying, and shields and metal flashing. Ships took scores of hits and flamed into scrap in minutes.**

** Finally the battle settled to a stalemate. It was a tactical disaster for the Klambarknu. They lost many transports filled with civilians and troops needed to renew their invasion of Cybertron.**

** But after the Battle of Metal Start, disaster came to the Transformers The Klambarknu broke through the defenses and destroyed the great starport.**

**Meanwhile, thousands of Transformers fell on the planet below as the Klambarknu renewed their attempt to conquer Cybertron. The only slight victory was at the Energon outposts in the foothills of the Mountain of Sight. The 13 Prime held off the intruders, but at a great cost. The Primes were impressed by their youngest brother's courage and skill and promoted him, but they were slightly frightened about his cruelty in battle.**

**This defensive battle became the turning point of the Long War. The Klambarknu's resources were drained without reinforcement from their lost convoy. The Allspark foresaw the outcome and sent messages to the Primes that the long strife was coming to an end.**

**Chapter 19**

**The End of The War**

** Light shone again on the distant planet of Cybertron. The war had finally ended, and many new things were emerging from the ashes of the old. Many Transformer civilians – miners, traders, shipwrights, engineers, scientists and many more – came to the great squares of cities awaiting the messages of their powerful lords… Then multiple voices were heard in the empty streets: "Our people, our friends, we have won a great victory through many hundreds of years of violence. Now the struggle has ended, brothers, sisters and fellow Transformers, we are free from the heavy sorrow of violence. We rejoice! We are free, friends, we are free!" – and many voices rose from the squares, whole cities rumbled from the cries and cheers. A new city, Ky Alexa, the greatest on Cybertron, was built atop the plateau of Ky in honour of victory in the Long War.**

** In Sanger Alexa, from where the Primes sent their message, Optimus Prime walked by a burial chamber of noble Transformers. He caught a glimpse of a metal figure standing there. He walked over and saw that it was Breakaway. He was standing over a lifeless metal body. Breakaway was holding his hand to his Spark. The body was his friend, his comrade and most important it was his brother, Firestorm! Optimus entered the chamber and put his hand on the smaller Autobot's shoulder. Breakaway sighed, ready to go into the state of grieving. Firestorm lay motionless with his grabber units crossed over his Spark chamber. His visual receptors were dark as a black hole.**

** "I saw every moment," began Breakaway with a shaky voice. "I could've prevented it, and instead my brother, the closest friend I had, is dead, his soul joined with the Allspark, never to be seen again."**

** "How did it happen?" asked Optimus.**

** "It was in our final battle. Firestorm kept the warriors going, I provided him air cover. He turned his back to his enemy and that awful Paser cannon shot him right through the back and blew out his Spark, and when that happened I felt a huge pain in mine. His last words were, 'Good bye, Breakaway, those were good ti..times…' – and he ceased to exist."**

** "I'm sorry, Breakaway, that is what wars are! They bring loss, grief and sorrow. You should not grieve for your brother, he sacrificed himself in action to bring freedom and peace to our beloved planet. Come now, we have a great Council to attend."**

** Breakaway walked out, and Optimus Prime gave a smile to Firestorm's motionless form and walked out of the chamber.**

** After their defeat, the Klambarknu had nowhere to go, with their fleet almost destroyed. The Primes held council and decided to give their past opponents a planet not far from Cybertron's solar system. The planet was renamed Klambarknia. It was a suitable refuge, but the planet's radioactivity almost negated the Klambarknu's ability to reproduce and so they faded out through time But this was not the last time the metallic race encountered the mantisoids.**

**Chapter 20**

**The Council**

** A great council was held at Sanger Alexa in the throne chamber of the Primes. The chamber was crowded with heroes, veterans, nobles and many generals, but there was enough space. Optimus Prime walked in and observed his surroundings. The first thing he saw was that Autotron and Starscream were sitting near the 13 Prime. After the War, Autotron had gone to live with his intended ancestor. Next, Optimus saw Alpha Prime and Exsus Prime with melded-in badges or medals showing their valour in battle. He saw Ironhide and Ratchet together standing waiting for the council. Optimus came to his ancestor and bowed. "I accept your honours," said the oldest of the Primes: "Sit now, Optimus, prepare for council." The red-and-blue robot sat down.**

**Then the Prime lifted his arm, requesting Speech. "Friends," he began, "honoured heroes, descendants and brothers, we have come to this council for the decision of our future. We must see that our race prospers in exploration and colonization."**

**The 13 Prime rose his hand, taking Speech. "I agree with my brother. I suggest we begin a serious operation of colonizing other planets. We must also destroy anyone who opposes us in this operation!"**

"**Interesting, brother, but slightly harsh," said the 3 Prime. "But is there something more peaceful in the databanks of your main processor?" Then a loud debate began of what the future should be.**

** "Hold it, everyone!" shouted the 7 Prime. "What are we taling about, our future? Who has thought of the past, that has been forgotten for millenia? Our ancestor, Omniversus Primus, the forger of our race, he has been lost. I suggest we start a quest, a search for our ancestor."**

"**That is a great idea," said the 2 Prime. "I and the 1 Prime shall be accompanied by my brothers 7, 12 and 3, 8 and 11, with their descendants and a big exploration expedition."**

** "What?!" a furious 13 Prime started. "From all the honour and glory from the war, I deserve to go, I will deplete my Energon to go exploring for our ancestor!"**

"**OK, the 13 Prime shall go, the remaining Primes will stay and keep everything ordered, we will change when we come back."**

** "Yes, brother," answered the Primes.**

** "We shall call it the Quest for Primus." Everyone agreed and started to go off to get ready. **

**Before Optimus came out he turned around and the sight he saw sent cracks along his body. The 13 Prime was sitting on his throne tapping his fingers on one another and with a cunning face. Optimus suspected something but didn't worry about it, albeit afterwards he would regret it.**

** How wrong it was for him not to worry further.**

**Chapter 21**

**Liftoff**

** Finally the day came for the expeditoin to leave on its quest. Many Transformers were carrying equipment, and friends were saying goodbye. For example:**

"**Bye, sir. I hope you like it out there."**

"**Thank you!"**

"**You just take care of yourselves, Ironhide sire."**

"**Oh, I will just – Hey!"**

"**Ironhide, we must run the ship's systems check."**

"**Must you always ruin a goodbye, Ratchet?"**

"**Maybe!"**

**Other goodbyes were more royal. "You handle Cybertron well, OK, brothers?"**

"**Don't worry, we'll keep her together, brother."**

"**We'll update you if we find Primus."**

"**OK."**

** Others were more enthusiastic. "Oh, my Sparks! I can't wait to get into space; this is my first liftoff."**

"**Don't worry, Optimus, the universe has many surprises and excitement, as I experienced it."**

"**Right, here, you've experienced it, because you're the Admiral of the Fleet, ooh, haha…"**

"**Its not as easy."**

"**Says you!" Optimus climbed on an unstable stack of boxed equipment: "I am Alpha Prime, the Admiral of the Fleet," began Optimus, his brothers laughing.**

"**Hey, now you cut that out."**

"**Midshipman, bring our guns to bear fire, oh no a gun overloaded, boom!" The stack began to shake. "Wow, wow, ah – oomph! Clang, clong, dong!"**

"**Yeah, being an admiral is tough," said a buried Optimus, "you see."**

"**And don't make fun of it!"**

** "Prime, the ship has completed all system checks, we're ready for takeoff."**

"**Thank you, engineer. We're coming. Optimus! We're going!." And all waved final goodbyes while the expedition boarded. The brothers waved to each other and the descendants waved to their ancestors.**

**The ship they were boarding was The Dynasty, brilliant, shiny and new, and its metal was harder and thicker than any that had been used before: tri-tanium. **

** On the bridge, the 1st Prime stood up from the throne, inspecting the bridge.**

** "Plot our course, navigator, for the first Harvester," the Prime's voice sounded.**

** "Yes, oh Prime. Course plotted," answered the navigator.**

** "Full pre-flight systems check, begin."**

** "Yes, Prime."**

** "Weapons…check, sensors…check, engines? Engine room, how are the propulsion servos?"**

** "They're all checked and ready to go."**

** "Good, engines…check, life support systems…check, Energon supply…check, Spacebridge…check. All systems are go, Prime. Ready for liftoff when you are."**

** The noble Prime looked out the viewing screen and saw many ships rising off the planet surface.**

** "Liftoff now, navigator," ordered the Prime.**

** "Yes, oh Prime."**

** An excited Optimus Prime watched as the crew operated the ship. The vessel began to rise, Optimus was overjoyed.**

** "Stabilizing servos, retroacting."**

** "Zzzzrrr Chagunk!" went the landing gear.**

** "Half light speed, engine room."**

** The ship was then joined with more silver vessels. Optimus held the shoulder of his lord's throne, breacing himself for the unknown. The ships rose and rose and finally: "We've come out of Cybertron's atmosphere, we're ready to go to high speeds."**

** The Prime sent a message to all captains on all the ships from his throne's console: "Light speed 200."**

** "Advance us to light speed 200." – said the Prime.**

** "Roger."**

** Optimus braced himself for a jolt from the acceleration, but he only felt a calm slow push, which gradually subsided. The magnetic field around his stabilizing servos adjusted to Cybertronian gravity. Transformers can withstand extremes of gravity and pressure, where a human would have been thrown to the opposite side of the ship by the acceleration.**

** Some time passed and a golden light blinked on the navigator's console.**

** "We're ready for Spacebridge, oh Prime," the unfazed navigator said.**

** "Good. Optimus, please activate the space bridge."**

** Optimus was startled.**

** "I, but I don't even know what to do!"**

** "It's easy, Optimus Prime," – said the Navigator. "Take my seat!"**

** Before removing himself from the console, the navigator pressed a few hieroglyphics and a handle slid out from a side panel. Optimus came and sat down at the navigator's throne, putting his hand on the handle. He counted down: "3…2…1!" He pulled the handle and was amazed. He saw a portal open briefly ahead of the ship. There was a sound like "Thrakow!" and then nothingness.**

*** * ***

**The 13 Prime commanded the ship The Power of Cybertron. Before the Spacebridge jump, Autotron came up to his new lord.**

** "Yes, my lord Prime?" said Autotron, with Starscream at his side.**

** "Autotron, have you ever thought of power?" asked the 13 Prime.**

** "Yes," a surprised Autotron answered. "We have as much power as our lords want…they are our mighty and just ancestors…Prime."**

** "No, no. Have you thought of complete and total power over the Universe?"**

** "No."**

** "Well it is a feeling of greatness. Ah, power brings everything, power brings you strength, power brings you Charisma."**

** "Hmm."**

** "To get power is to crush the enemies who oppose you."**

** "I will think about it."**

** "You should."**

** "Ha Ha haha" – quickly laughed the Prime.**

**This moment became the turning point of all Transformer history. The seed was planted that would bring darkness to Cybertron forever.**

**Chapter 22**

**The Matrix of Leadership**

** A Harvester is a device of great power. It is built on a planet and its role is to shoot a beam to the solar system's star, consume its energy, and transform it into Energon, perfect for Transformers' use. The Harvesters are also called the creations of Primus or the Pyramids of Primus. The mighty Primes activate them to show their worth to Primus. Each Harvester took a year to activate.**

** Then, when the Transformer fleet came to the center of the galaxy, the Primes detected a small metallic object of Cybertronian origin. It was dagger-shaped and was swirling and moving through space at sub-light speed. The Primes' ship captured it and brought it aboard. The Primes were startled by its appearance. They thought it was a gift or a message from Primus. They called it the Matrix of Leadership, as it was an object of power and worthy of Primes. But they did not know that it was the spark of their own ancestor, Primus. And so the Primes changed their own fate.**

**The Primes began using the Matrix of Leadership to activate the Harvesters. Before the Matrix, the Primes took a whole year to activate the Creations of Primus, but the Matrix activated the Harvester in 20 minutes and it also added extra energy to the beam, making it more powerful and more efficient.**

** As the quest went on, the 13 Prime poisoned Autotron and Starscream's personalities and bodies, turning them cruel and evil, and twisting them into looks that would bring fear in the bravest warrior. The 13 Prime himself turned into a diabolical shape. He lost all his beauty.**

**He would come to his quarters and create holographic copies of himself. "Perfect," he began. "How beautiful my evildoings are. I look so terrible and beautiful."**

** But his shape and form was altered. He was the most frightening shape that anyone can think of.**

** "Yes, the beauty of treachery. My new race of Transformers will bring death to the Autobots and their…lords. The Primes, Bah!" And he spat out some oil from his vocal processor. He detested his brothers.**

"**They only think about life, rrrrgh!" In disgust he spat out more oil.**

"**The only worthy life is on Cybertron. We shall bring all other life to slavery, and, no…other life does not deserve to live. We shall conquer the universus and dimensions and I then will be called Master Prime, with Autotron as second in command!**

"**Autotron…hmmm. Sounds more like Autobot."**

"**I shall name him Megatron, the harbinger of death, the bringer of destruction. And the Matrix, my Brothers use it only to activate the Harvesters, they don't know how to use it, only I know what its purpose is! I'm melting to get my servos on it… It has more power, I can feel its strength in every servo and processor. I shall use it as a symbol of my power."**

** The intercom blinked in the 13 Prime's cabin. "Brother Prime, we are going to council on our flagship. We await you. Please join us"**

** "I will come," answered the youngest Prime with his false normal voice. The intercom flashed again and the transmission faded out.**

** "Ha ha ha," with a deep laugh, began the 13 Prime. "Evil is such a good phenomenon." Then he pressed a few hieroglyphics on the intercom and a shape almost as scary as the 13 Primes outer armor appeared.**

"**Yes, master?" came a voice deep, deep and as evil and treacherous as the Prime's.**

"**Autotron, I'm going to my brothers' ship, how are your subordinates?"**

"**They are mutinous, master, I cannot control them."**

"**When I come back, I shall show you what leadership is. And from now on, your name will be: Megatron."**

"**Yesssss!" growled the newly-christened Megatron.**

** The intercom switched off, and…Thaprow!**

** * * ***

**On the bridge of The Dynasty, 7 royal figures gathered in council. "We are heading to a planet where we last detected Primus's Energon signature. By sensors, we've understood that the planet is rich with natural resources and its sun is perfect for Harvesting. Frankly, we haven't detected the signatures of a Harvester, but we will search the planet on servos."**

"**Are there any signs of life?" – asked the 13 Prime.**

"**We haven't narrowed down to that, but we got strange organic readings."**

"**Life, Bah!" the 13 Prime thought to himself.**

"**Thank you, brothers, for this council, you may now go back to your vessels." **

**Thakow! And the young Prime was in his cabin.**

** * * ***

"**I have returned. Megatron, report!" asked an irritated Prime.**

"**They still won't listen, master."**

"**Then you must show them your strength and cruelty. Intimidate them and surely they will be yours."**

"**I will try, Master"**

**In one of the chambers, where the new race of terrifying Transformers – the Decepticons – was housed, Megatron was trying out his first lesson.**

"**Who is the leader?" – roared Megatron. "Who dares to oppose me, who dares face the apprentice of the Prime, who dares to face me?" Pause.**

"**I will," a Transformer said quietly. "I, Galvatron, challenge you, the rightful drone of the 13 Prime."**

"**Bring it on, molten slag."**

**Galvatron threw the first blow with the right arm, but Megatron blocked it. Then Galvatron converted his strength to to the left arm and swung at the "descendant." That blow cost the brave warrior's arm. Megatron dodged the hit, grabbed Galvatron's arm, twisted it and folded the arm against the joint, breaking it. Then, while Galvatron was stunned by the immense pain in the arm, Megatron tore it off and threw it across the chamber. Then he turned around, and with his left arm hit Galvatron on the back directly behind the Spark. With the right he grabbed what seemed to be the warriors neck, smashed him into the wall and threw him across the chamber, sending three fusion blasts after him. Galvatron was terribly damaged, but he wasn't going to die.**

**The door slid open and the 13 Prime walked in. "Good work, Megatron, that was your first lesson of being a leader. For now I must hide you. But we won't hide for long, we shall rule soon. Ha ha ha ha!"**

*** * ***

** Down in the same ship in another chamber a Transformer was watching and waiting and biding his time.**

** "Laugh all you want, Prime," the Transformer thought aloud.**

"**And Megatron, ha! As soon as I get my servos on the Matrix, I'll be unbeatable, and I shall rule the universe. But for now I must blend in and wait."**

**Chapter 23**

**The Revolt**

** The ships scanned the planet. Water covered 75% of its surface, with 25% landmass. White clouds floated in the atmosphere with great grace. The peace was disturbed by a huge roar as many silver objects entered the atmosphere of the planet. Creatures were frightened and went running to take refuge far from the noise. But one type of creature, one with great intelligency, was overpowered with curiousity. A hunting party was disturbed by the ruckus. They were humans.**

*** * ***

** The Prime's ship landed on the palnet. The 3 Prime was especially fascinated by the landscape. He saw birds flying by and strange woolly animals with one big keratin horn on their noses. The Primes were also fascinated by the beauty of it. Other grumpy old warriors made remarks that this puny place was not as beautiful as their home world, Cybertron.**

** A huge column of metal creatures in transformed mode drove away from the huge ships, which stood on a grassy plain. The 13 Prime in his mind detested the whole planet, and he thought, that he would destroy it rather than keep it as a slave planet.**

**The column of vehicles finally slowly bulled into a grassy bowl surrounded by mountains and hills, with a few lone trees standing in the valley. One single, pyramidical dark silver shape rose above the trees: the Harvester. It was tall and frightening, but glorious. The Primes immediately went to see if any repairs were needed. A few of the energy distribution cords were disabled, and a few magnetic stabilizers were clogged up with rust.**

**The brothers went to work immediately, while others stood watch. The 13 Prime stood on the pyramid watching his brothers working. As he turned around to see the landscape, he saw 20 or 30 figures about the height of his foot crouching by some rocks. He gave a signal to busy brothers. For the humans it sounded like "Ellaa a_eeea!". The 13 Prime smacked his double-headed spear on one of the sides of the Harvester. He immediately activated his Spacebridge and in seconds he was towering over the creatures.**

** Ironhide, Ratchet and a few others surrounded the party of strange organics. Other Transformers gathered around in a tight circle. The 13 Prime grabbed a creature and crushed it in his powerful hand. He saw that he killed it, he was satisfied and threw the broken body away, like a person trowing a wet piece of paper. The brothers came up to see these new creatures. The thrid Prime exclaimed: "Brother 13, you have killed a creature that was doing no harm to you, that's not a way to greet a new type of life."**

** The 1 Prime protested. "Don't' overload your processor, brother Prime, he was trying out the sturdiness and strength of these fragile creatures' bodies. Ratchet, readings."**

** "Hmm…these creatures are very intelligent for their level. Thir main processor is surprisingly powerful and if I am correct, they will evolve futher on and advance in technology."**

** The 3 Prime bent down to see the creature closer. One of them was carrying a long stick with a burned-in sharp stone head. The Prime grabbed it and examined it: "It appears to be some kind of tool they use," began the Prime. "It is very advanced for their level of intelligence."**

** "They must use it to catch Energon," exclaimed nearby Ironhide. I saw them pursuing a strange black-striped creathre, with red patterns."**

** "Interesting" mumbled Ratchet.**

** "This is very interesting to see these new creatures, but because they live on this planet we shall dismantle the Harvester and put its energy and materials to good use." said the 1 Prime.**

** "What?" asked the 13 Prime with a threatening voice.**

** "We shall dismantle it," repeated the Prime.**

** The 13 Prime looked at his brothers in the visual receptors with a glance that would paralyze anything.**

** "You shall never dismantle it!" cried out the 13 Prime. The Matrix was ripped from the 1 Prime's hand.**

** "Deceptive Autobots, take off your disguises, and sow chaos and death!" **

** And so began the revolt that was the start of the Dark Ages of Cybertron, and the opening of the Great War.**

35


End file.
